


The Family Man

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Jack Kinney died of a heart attack.  He's survived by his lovely wife, Joan and 3 loving kids - Brian, Claire and Frances.  Someone has to step-up to take care of the family.  Can Brian do it?  What if he finds himself in love with someone his family will never approve?  Will he choose love and abandon his family? -ON HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

This is my first AU. A different Brian and Justin love story. Please let me know if I should go on.

* * *

**_In loving memory of JACK KINNEY  
A loving husband, great father & a faithful friend  
1945-2005_**

~ ~ o ~ ~

“Brian, we’re leaving. I still need to drop Ma at - -”, Michael was surprised to find his best friend seated on a sofa near the bed. His head bowed lowly and eyes fixated at a silver plated photo frame he was holding. He briefly looked around and saw that the grand room looked the same as he first saw it two decades ago. It still is lovely and still smelt of fresh lavender.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have barged in just like that,” Mikey said apologetically, “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay? I mean, I can stay if you want me to.” Brian returned the picture frame in the bedside table and stood up to give his friend a peck on the cheek.

 

“Thanks, Mikey. I’m gonna be fine,” He bent over and carefully smooth the wrinkly sheet covering the king-sized bed. “I am just worried with mom,” he said with furrowed brows, “It’s not so her to put on terrible bed cover like this.” 

 

“Hey, cut if off, smart ass! This is a difficult time for her. Give her a break, she just lost a husband. And this, I know, is hard for you, too. I know how much you loved and looked up to your old man. But you have to be strong now. For your mom, for Claire and Frances.” Michael paused to make sure he got his friend’s full attention, “You’re the ONE in charge now, d’you understand?” 

 

“Yeah,” Brian sighed, “I guess ‘tis the time to separate the boys from the men.” He can’t believe all of these are happening.

 

“Now don’t you give me that ‘why-have-you-forsaken-me-look?' C’mon, I didn’t even grow up with a father on my side. T’was always just me and Ma. Good thing Uncle Vic could stay with us in some days.”

 

Brian knew Mikey was right. They were friends for very long time now. And in that many years of being with Mikey, he had never met nor even seen a picture of his father. Oftentimes, it would always be Jack Kinney who would take them both to Saturday night bowling games, movies and summer camps.

 

Indeed, Jack had always been a good father to Brian. Their family is not that well-off, but somehow, Jack have managed to send Brian and his two sisters, Claire and Frances to the best schools and universities in the Pitts. Jack always said that the best legacy he can leave his children is good education. And, Brian never failed his father. When he graduated with his degree in Advertising, he was on top of his class.

 

When Brian reached his 22nd birthday, ludicrous as it was, he needed to ask the permission of Jack to move out of their house and live independently. At first, Jack won’t budge saying that as long as he breathes, he shall be the sole provider of his family and that all of them will live together under one roof. But after some constant prodding from Joan Kinney, Brian’s equally doting mother, Jack finally conceded and gave the green light. In the condition, of course, that Brian will swear to come home and sleep in his old room at least once a month. Without debating any further and thinking that his chance of ever changing his father’s decision is improbable, Brian acquiesced. And since moving out ten years ago, he never, even once, risked Jack’s fury by not keeping his promise.

 

Now that daddy is no longer with them, Brian is left with a nagging question: _‘Is it really the time to move back in and be the Family Man?’_


	2. The Family Man

“I can’t believe Brian is doing this. I mean, I know how much they mean to him. But, this… this is really not necessary.” Lindsay commented as she neatly packs away Brian’s dishware. She and Michael volunteered to help Brian with the packing.

 

After the funeral, Brian became awfully busy. He reviewed his family’s current finances, and learned of the huge debts that Jack did not disclose to the family. It appeared that, the trading business that Jack put up failed, and he was swindled by people he’s engaged business with. Brian has come to understand the reason why his father’s once good-natured and positive attitude turned into short-temperedness and grumpiness months before he suffered massive heart attack. He instantly felt sorry for his old man and realized how hard it must have been for him trying to carry all these baggages all to himself. At the same time, he also felt bad about his father’s ‘old-school’ behavior of taking charge and not letting the family know the real deal. Brian thought that a lot could have been done if only he and the rest of his family knew what had happened.

 

Now, Brian has to work doubly hard to support his family and to pay off the huge interest of his father’s debt that has accrued over the years. He’s in the thick of his job shooting for some ace accounts. He figured that if he would be able to land bigger accounts, Gardner Vance might consider making him a partner. He has been with AdVance Advertising for 5 years already, and at the rate he is performing, he believes that a promotion is in the offing.

 

“Let it rest, Linds,” said Mikey. “I say, Brian is doing the right thing. He feels it’s about time he takes on some responsibility.”

 

“Responsibility? What are you saying, Michael? Brian is a responsible man. He loves his mother and his sisters. I don’t think he’s gonna run into some desolate island and abandon his family.” 

 

“Just let him be, ok? Brian is just looking after them – nothing wrong with that.” 

 

“All I’m saying is that Brian has lost a father, too. I don’t even think he’s had the chance to mourn his loss. I mean all these pressure of standing up for his family. Being in-charge. Moving back to look after them is putting a strain on him.” Lindsay got up and made her way to the kitchen.

 

“Brian has to sell the loft. He asked me not to tell anyone.” Mikey said weakly.

 

“What?” Lindsay asked incredulously. “Why is he selling the loft? Where does he need the money for? He could have told us. We can help him. He can’t sell the loft. This is his home, for Christ’s sake!” Lindsay exclaimed in disappointment.

 

“I’ve tried Linds. God knows, I have tried convincing him to tell you guys. He said he does not want help. That he can provide for his family. Pay off his father’s obligation and clean Jack’s name. Prove to his father that he could pick up where he left off.”

 

“He has been working his ass off as it is already! What else does he need to prove? He’s got a life, Michael. I can’t just sit here and watch him waste his life away like this. He works like 10-12 hrs a day. We barely see him. Can’t you see, he is shutting down, Michael. I can’t let him –“

 

“If only people will mind their own business, then, the world will be a better place to live in.” Brian interjected. Lindsay was startled by Brian’s unexpected arrival.

 

“Hey Brian,” said Mikey quickly. “Where have you been?”

 

“Well Mikey, some of us has to work you know”, Brian said smirking. He proceeded to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, took a swig, and then turned back to his guests, “You suddenly lost your power of speech, Linds?” 

 

Lindsay stood up and walked past Brian who’s still waiting for a reply. “I’m leaving Michael, you want a ride? I remember I’m supposed to meet with an old friend at the gallery.”

 

Michael looked from Lindsay to Brian. He doesn’t like it when Brian is not in one of his better mood, and when Lindsay gives the cold treatment.

 

“Ahmm, ok, wait up. Brian, the boxes with the X labels on it are breakables. Don’t forget to remind the movers, alright? Bye. I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?” Michael grabbed his coat and followed Lindsay to the door.

 

The next few days, the movers started hauling Brian’s belongings from the loft to their old house. Brian had to do some minor renovation and converted their old basement into his new sanctuary. There is no way his things can possibly fit into his old room. His loft has been placed in the market and he has met up with few interested buyers already.

 

“Brian, are you down there?” Frances spoke softly.

 

“I’m here, Frances,” Brian peeked through the heap of boxes.

 

“Here, I made you orange juice. I’m not sure what you want. I just figured you need something to drink.”

 

“Thank you, _cupcake_.” Brian took the glass of juice and gave her a kiss in the forehead.

 

“Stop calling me that, ok? I’m sixteen already.” Frances said hitting Brian in the arm.

 

“Ouchhh! Oh yeah, that was a very un-sixteen-like punch, cupcake!” Brian said feigning a pained look.

 

“Shut up already! Claire and mom went out to go to Aunt Lucila’s. Can I stay here for a while? It’s a little … lonely, upstairs. I can help, you know?”

 

Brian felt a tug in his chest seeing raw emotion from his sister. “Well, I’m good, but if you insist my li’l sister, you can start un-packing that box behind you.”

 

“Alrighty.” Frances excitedly reached for the box and begun unloading all its contents. She went over Brian’s things and gushed at how many his brother has. One by one she inspected his stuff and her face could not hide her amusement.

 

“Are all these yours, Brian? I did not realize you have sooo many shoes. Look at all these Pradas and Guccis. Oh my God, you must have spent a fortune on these!” 

 

Frances suddenly fell silent and Brian found it rather charming how his shoe collections could elicit such reactions from his little sister.

 

“Maybe one day I can take you shopping , _cupcake_. Its time you ditch _faux fashion_ and learn _haute couture_.”

 

“Brian … are you … are you _gay_?” 

 

“What the fuck --?” Stunned with the unexpected question, Brian turned around to find her younger sister holding on a red dildo.


	3. The Family Man

Sorry took me so long in updating. Work is keeping me...dang! :o)

* * *

“Christ, Brian! Couldn’t you have chosen a much decent hour? It’s two in the morning, for fuck’s sake!” Mikey said as he tries to stifle another yawn.

 

“This can not wait. Get. Your. Ass. In. Here. Now!” Brian hissed.

 

“You’re crazy! I’m hanging up. I’ll call you back in the morning. And… why the fuck are you whispering?”

 

“Don’t be such a sissy, Michael. Just get over here. _Please_.” Brian’s voice was close to pleading.

 

“Hey! You said, _please_. Okay. I think you really got a shitload of a problem,” Michael grabbed his shirt and immediately put it on, “be there in twenty minutes.”

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

 

“No fucking way!” Michael’s eyes were as big as the moon. “She did not see it. I’m very sure I place yer…. _toys_ …in a different box.”

 

“I just told you Michael, my sister saw it and she nearly freaked out.” Brian poured himself another shot of JB.

 

“Make that double.” 

 

“I thought you’re trying to quit?”

 

“You expect me to keep my new year’s resolution in a _critical_ situation like this?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes and gave his friend a drink. “So, what do you think should I do? I’m sure Frances will tell Claire and mom. It’s not as if I give a fuck about what they think. It’s just that…I just don’t know where to begin to tell them.”

 

Michael downed his drink and turned to his friend. “She’s gonna have a heart attack when she hears it from you. I swear!”

 

“Thank you very much for that very helpful thought.” Brian sneered.

 

“I’m serious Brian! Your mother is ‘ _one hundred percent unadulterated Catholic’_. She’s going to say the novena to that St….St. Patri…whatever, for _nine_ consecutive days. I heard that’s what they do.”

 

“You know what, I’m gonna tell them first thing in the morning. They ought to know.” Brian said looking Michael straight to the eyes.

 

Hearing the seriousness in Brian’s voice, Michael stood up, placed the empty glass in the island table and made his way to his friend. He gve Brian a bear hug, leaned up to his ear and murmured, _“May the force be with you, Brian._ ” 

 

“ _Fuck. You._ Go home, Michael.” Brian said in defeat, and then buried himself to the sheets.

 

**Diner – 8:00 am**

 

“Thank you Deb. I appreciate you taking in Justin to work part time in here. He surely can use some extra money.”

 

“Don’t mention it, sweetie. It’s my pleasure to help you and the kids.” Debbie said affectionately. “Can I offer you anything?”

 

“No, I’m okay. I truly would like to stay longer and have a chat with you, but, I really should go back to work.” Jennifer Taylor put on her coat and faced Debbie, “You know I wouldn’t ask for this favor if I have enough to spend for Justin’s school, right?”

 

“It’s alright Jen, I know it’s been difficult for you. I am a single mother, too.” Debbie reached out for the blonde’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “ Ok, go on now. Tell Justin I expect his bubble butt in here tomorrow morning.” 

 

“He’ll be here. I promise.” With that said, Jennifer turned her back and made a beeline to the door.

 

_Ding Ding_

 

“Alright boys! Who ordered the pink plate festival?”

 

The smell of freshly baked cinnamon toast stirred Brian up. He always loved its lingering smell in the house when he was younger. He padded his way to the bathroom and took a long and warm shower. Today is **THE DAY**. And there is absolutely NO turning back.

 

“Good morning ladies. Ahhh …. Freshly brewed coffee.” Brian went to the breakfast island and poured himself some black coffee. His hands were sweaty and trembling that he almost knocked off his mug. He shot a glance to the table and saw that nobody was looking. 

 

“So, everyone had a good night sleep?” He asked with his singsongy voice but avoided looking at the three ladies straight in the eyes.

 

“It was good.” Replied Claire then went back to reading the newspaper.

 

“I watched TV a little longer last night. I feel a bit groggy.” Frances said while chewing her cinnamon toast.

 

“Mother, how about you?” Brian nonchalantly asked. “Claire can I have some of those _eggs_ , please?” 

 

Claire’s face turned bright red as if she heard the most embarrassing word in her whole life. 

 

“This?” Claire held up the platter.

 

“Well, yeah. The last time I checked, eggs looked exactly like those. Unless, you know a different _kind_ , sister.” Brian said sarcastically. 

 

“I had a pleasant night, Brian. Thank you for asking.” Joan interjected, obviously very uncomfortable with the tension building up.

 

“Well, seems like everybody had a great time.” Brian looked around the table and decided that he should cut to the chase and start with his interpolation. He cleared his throat one last time.

 

“ _I’m gay…queer …fag … a cocksu - -“_

 

“Brian... please,” Claire cut him in, “ we understand, really.” 

 

“I don’t think you fully understand, Claire. And I am not sure any of you will ever do. I apologize for not telling you any sooner. But, I don’t want any of you to feel bad because of what… how I am. You didn’t do anything that made me become what I am right now. This is my _**choice.**_ And before anyone gets into some freakin’ conclusion that this is some kind of a sickness – I am perfectly healthy. God, Am I making any sense to you?” Brian paused to breathe in some air. He didn’t realize it's going to be this hard.

 

“But - here I am, as your son, mother. And as your brother, Claire … Frances. Asking you to at least find it in your hearts to give me a chance. A chance to prove to all of you that my being ... gay has got nothing to do with how I can take care of this family. I love you and when I say, I’ll do everything for each one of you - _I mean it._ ”

 

Brian felt drained of energy and yet relieved. He felt hot tears burning his eyes. He quickly got up and made his way to the door. He has said his piece and the rest is up to his family.

 

“Brian …,” Frances was the first to break the icy silence. Brian stopped in mid-step and turned around to see Frances approaching his way.

 

“I don’t hate you, ok? You’re the only brother that I have.” The younger lady burrowed her head in Brian's shoulder and thoughfully whispered, “I’m proud of you, big brother.”

 

_Whew! ‘That was definitely the longest twelve minutes of my life’_ , Brian mused.


	4. The Family Man

This is for Draccone who unfailingly gives me good reviews. :oP

* * *

The Diner was unusually packed this Friday night. Brian decided to drop by to grab a quick bite before he heads out to his next appointment.

 

“Deb, do you think I will have my sandwich at some point in this lifetime?” Brian called out.

 

”Stop being a dick, and wait for your turn,” Deb turned around and cleaned out some table. “Justin, do you mind helping me with this?”

 

“Sure Deb, I got it.” Justin took the tray of empty glasses and plates and carefully brought it to the counter. It’s his third day in the Diner and he is still feeling his way around it. He has already met some of the usual customers and has learned a thing or two from Debbie in taking care of some of the annoying ones..

 

_“Hey you, sweet loin. Can I get a soda and a chicken pie?”_

_“Bus boy! Over here. I think that burger is mine!”_

_“Fuck! How come you got yours already? I ordered first.”_

 

The prattle comes from all directions, Justin’s head is twirling like a top. He suddenly felt woozy with all the barraging noises. Brian saw Justin lost his balance and nearly dropped the food tray he was holding. On impulse, he immediately slid out of the booth and caught Justin right in the nick of time.

 

“Whoa..whoa! I gotcha,” Brian carefully propped Justin up and helped him to where he was seated. He dashed to the counter and grabbed a glass of water and offered it to the younger man. 

 

Brian had the chance to finally see the boy, no – the young man, up close. He had the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. His cheeks are all flushed illuminating his creamy white skin. And his hair. God, his hair looks so soft… soft as a feather. He attempted to feel it with his own fingers but he was taken aback when the younger man suddenly roused from the seat.

Debbie just came out from the kitchen and immediately saw Justin shaking his head. “Justin! Christ, what happened?”

 

“I’m okay, Deb. It’s just the heat. And the noise. And the …,” Justin almost totally lost consciousness when he saw Brian intently gazing at him. ‘Who is this beautiful man in front of me? He looked like he just stepped out from a **GQ magazine**. And why does he look at me that way? Fuck, I think I just dropped my underwear’. His thoughts are running like 120 miles per hour.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Brian held out his hand and touched Justin’s left cheek. He instantly felt the surge of some unexplainable electricity slither into his body. He retrieved his hand right away and turned to Debbie who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. “What?” He coolly asked, hoping against hope that the ever inquisitive Debbie is not getting a clear picture of the situation.

 

“You should go home and rest, Justin. You have been doing double shifts since Wednesday. And eat something before you leave, okay?” Debbie snatched the tray away from him and as she resumes her work, she turned around at Justin and exclaimed. “Oh by the way, your _prince charming’s_ name is Brian. Brian Fucking Kinney.” 

 

Brian and Justin stood six inches apart amidst the crowded and bustling room. Their eyes locked momentarily. Neither said a word. The contact was just too precious to sever. For a while, Justin thought he heard the Philadelphia Orchestra playing the Breakfast at Tiffany’s theme. Until a celphone ring reverberated and lose the magic.

 

“I think that’s your phone ringing, Brian.” Justin said sheepishly.

 

“My phone? Oh yeah,” Brian fished the phone from his left pocket and flashed it to Justin like a big catch before he finally answered. “Kinney. Oh God. Yeah, how was it? I’m on my way. I’m sorry _cupcake_. I’ll be there in a jiffy. Alright. Bye.”

 

“Ahm…guess you hafta go, huh. Thanks for … the…the catch. I’ll see you around, then.” Justin managed to say, painstakingly hiding the green monster creeping out of him.

 

“Hey, anytime. I really need to go. Yeah, I’ll see you around. Later.” With that said, Brian snatched his coat and darted out of the diner. Leaving a cold turkey sandwich and a blonde young man behind.

~~o~~ 

“What’s gotten into you?” Daphne scrunched her nose and moved to make some space for Justin in the sofa. “I thought you don’t feel good?”

 

“Nothing. I’m fine Daph. Just … bear with me, okay? In the next few moments, I’m gonna squeal and shriek like a twelve year old girl. Oh this is tooo much!” Justin buried his face to the pillow and started making weird sounds.

 

Daphne could no longer contain her bewilderment and hit Justin with another pillow. “Okay spill! What on earth has the Diner done to you? You can’t be giggling like a tadpole in my apartment and expect me to just accept…nothing. You’re a freak, you know.”

 

“Okay, okay. Promise me you won’t tell anyone. Especially, Ethan. Okay?”

 

“Okay, pinky swear! C’mon tell me already.”

 

Justin stood up. Made an about face and smiled his hugest smile. “Daph... I think I’m ready to have a _boyfriend._ ”

 

“Oh my God, Justin! I can’t believe you’re finally saying _**yes**_ to Ethan!” Daphne hugged his bestfriend. “You two are a perfect match. You’re a budding artist. He’s a fabulous musician. This is so sweet! So, when are you telling him you finally realized that you sooo love him?”

 

“I’m not! Where did you get that crazy idea? Ethan and I are never gonna be a couple.” Justin slumped back onto the sofa and turned to her friend. “I’m in love with someone else, Daph." Justin held out her friend's hands and looked intently at her, his own eyes glistening, "and his name is ...Brian. **Brian Kinney**.”

 

Daphne cocked her head to the side and furrowed her well trimmed brows. “Justin ….ahmmm…well, does this Brian know you want him as a ... boyfriend? I mean, c'mon let's try to have a logical conversation here."

 

“Okay, fine....No.” Justin’s face suddently turned somber. "And I think he _may_ already has a special someone. Tell me Daph, who in his sane freakin mind would wanna be called, “ _ **cupcake**_?"


End file.
